


Rainbow

by Flancito



Category: Los simuladores | The Pretenders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancito/pseuds/Flancito
Summary: Luego de la separación de los simuladores, Lamponne no aguanta más la soledad y decide invitar a Ravenna a su casa.Además de aprovechar a decirle algo que hace tiempo lleva guardándose.
Relationships: Emilio Ravenna/Pablo Lamponne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia publicada, y más en este sitio. Y como soy nueva puede que hayan errores, ya sea en la historia o en las etiquetas. Perdón de antemano uvu  
> Mientras leen la historia escuchen la canción Rainbow de Soviet Soviet para más placerrrr(?

Ravenna se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa de Lamponne, mientras aquel estaba en la cocina preparando café. Acababa de llegar hace unos minutos a la casa de su amigo/ex compañero de trabajo.

—No esperé que me invitaras a tu casa luego de que el grupo se disolviera —Habló desde el sillón, a pesar de la distancia podían mantener tranquilamente una conversación.

—Tampoco es como para que dejaramos de vernos todos.

—Precisamente nos separamos para eso, para seguir nuestras vidas.

—Lo decís como si nos odiaramos.

—Bueno, bueno, tampoco te pongas así, Lampo. Cada uno se suponía que iba a seguir su vida, vos con tu novia Mendocina, Santos en España y Medina... Bueno, de él no sé nada ya, solo que quería aprender a tocar el arpa.

Lamponne suspiró dejando dos tazas en la mesa. Lampo... Ese apodo que solía usar antes de que se separaran. Y esta noche se sentía como aquella, en cambio que ahora estaba lloviendo y se sentía mas melancólica que la otra.  
Antes no dolía del todo, se sentía como un estado de tristeza temporal. A las semanas se volverían a reunir y todo sería normal, pero no. Días y días pasaban, su teléfono no sonaba, no habían nuevas misiones.  
Ahí le empezó a doler, cuando dejaron de haber llamadas, encuentros en el café o en la casa de Santos, vacaciones juntos. Cuando dejó de haber algo.  
Recordó la última vez que se vieron y lo que le dijo a Medina, que se fuera a su casa, a hacer zapping en la tele y sentir que le faltaba la amistad de los demás, fue una broma y Medina se la tomó como tal. Pero la vida da giros inesperados, y Lamponne se encontró a si mismo haciendo zapping y sintiéndose más vacío que nunca. Llamando a Ravenna para invitarlo a su casa a tomar un café.

—¿Y que haz hecho de tu vida?

—Estuve viajando mucho ¿Y vos? ¿Como estás con tu novia? 

Deseó que esa pregunta nunca se le hubiera formulado, pero ahí estaba, esperando ser contestada y él que no sabía como hacerlo.

—Cortamos.

—Uh, perdoname, no tenía ni idea.

—Está bien. Supongo que no ibamos a durar ¿Y vos como vas con tus novias?

El cambió de tema fue abrupto, el término de su relación le dolía, realmente la había amado. Pero mas le dolían las razones por las cuales habían cortado y dicho no verse mas, él sin quererlo, sin saber en verdad que quería para si mismo, la lastimó.

—Estoy en la misma que vos, pero quedamos en re buenos terminos. A veces nos juntamos todos a cenar, nos queremos pero no estamos en pareja.

—¿Que pasó? ¿Te cansó el poliamor?

—No, nada de eso. Lo pensé mucho y me di cuenta que necesitaba algo mas. Algo diferente.

Lamponne bebió su café, evadiendo un poco la responsabilidad de contestar algo al respecto. Le pasó exactamente lo mismo con su novia, le dijo que la amaba pero que quería otra cosa.

—¿Algo como que?

—No sé, cambiar un poco.

Y aunque pareciera que la charla era difícil de remar, ellos no la sentían así. Tomaban su tiempo para decir algo y responderlo, pero en ningún momento se sintieron incómodos.

—¿Te afectó mucho la separación del grupo, Ravenna?

—Si, mas que nada el darme cuenta que tal vez no nos ibamos a ver mas. O nos ibamos a ver muy poco ¿Vos?

Podría haberle mentido, pero no. No le había invitado para mentirle en la cara, quería ser completamente sincero aunque eso significara no volverse a ver. No podía seguir aguantando todas las cosas malas.

—Muy mal, en su momento no le di importancia. Pero con el paso de los días me encontré cada vez mas triste, así que tuve que volver a ls psicóloga. Y me está haciendo bien, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, del por qué de mi forma de ser, por qué estoy triste y que necesitaba en mi vida.

—¿Querés hablar de eso? Si te molesta no hay drama. Lo dejamos ahí y hablamos de otra cosa.

La comprensión de Ravenna, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él. Además de la gran admiración que sentía, de su manera de expresarse, de su personalidad, hasta su apariencia. Todo de él le parecía increíble. Ravenna es todo lo que alguna vez el quiso ser, pero no pudo por su gran inseguridad.

—Cuando era chico me hacían mucho bullying, y aunque algunos profesores se daban cuenta e intetaban ayudar, yo no lo sentía como tal. En lugar de ayudar lo empeoraban todo, y me fui encerrando, dejé de hacer ciertas actividades, usar ciertas cosas, palabras, demostrar ciertas emociones. Me volví lo que era hace unos meses.

Bebió otra parte de su café, se estaba enfriando pero aun podía tomarse. Dejó lo quedaba en la mesa para tomarlo luego, continuó hablando.

—Santos una vez dijo que “Las habilidades emotivas no resueltas son verdaderas trabas emocionales para cumplir con los objetivos de la vida social” eso me hizo darme cuenta que estuve demasiado tiempo pensando todo lo que sufrí en la escuela, y no hice nada al respecto para solucionarlo. Hasta que un día fui al trabajo de uno de mis acosadores y lo amenacé con una pistola. Eso me ayudó a sobrellevar todo un poco más.

La tele apagada frente suyo era, al parecer, lo mas interesante ya que su mirada estaba completamente fija en ella.

—¿Con una pistola? Me hubieras avisado y lo asustabamos un poco mas —Rió, dándole un puñetazo leve en el hombro, dejando su mano apoyada ahí— ¿Y por que estás triste?

—Me acostumbre a la rutina de trabajar con ustedes, no me encuentro listo para dejar ir todo. Me siento un fracasado, cada uno siguió su vida, sin ninguna dificultad y yo estoy acá, logré hacerme mi propia casa pero ¿Para qué? Si me la paso solo.

—Che, no digas eso. Me tenés a mi, y si querés podemos hablar con Santos y Medina, decirles de que aunque el grupo se haya disuelto, seguimos siendo amigos.

Esas palabras eran completamente motivacionales o esperanzadoras. En cambio, Lamponne no lo sentía así, sentía que aquello era intentar forzar el seguir con la amistad. Solo llegarían a juntarse por su estado de tristeza, y realmente no deseaba eso, ya tenía mas que suficiente con transparentarse frente a Ravenna.

—No sé, tal vez deba tomarme un tiempo, ir superando todo de a poco. No creo que me haga bien juntarnos y luego no verlos por un buen tiempo.

—¿Tenés muchas cosas que quieras superar?

Asintió, recargando su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón. Cerrando sus ojos que apuntaban al techo, suspiró.  
Ravenna tomó todo su café de una, ya para ese punto estaba frío pero no le importó en lo mas mínimo. Giró su torso para observar mejor a Lamponne. Apoyando su cabeza en el espaldar, mirándole en silencio.  
Pablo decidió despejar el ambiente triste que había creado. Sonrió al tener el dialogo exacto que probablemente haría reír a Emilio.

—Era de juguete.

—¿Que?

—La pistola con la que lo amenacé, era de juguete. No sabés como se cagó de miedo.

—¿De juguete? Jodemeee—Rió alargando la “e”además de solo imaginarse el momento y la expresión de aquel al ser amenazado por un arma de juguete.

—Si, fue buenísimo ese momento —Lamponne rió, Emilio solo le observaba, nunca le había visto reír de esa manera, sonrió de lado al ver ese cambio notable en su amigo.

Estiró su brazo para apoyarlo en el brazo de Lamponne, a la vez que se acercaba. Este último le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Que pasa?

—Nada, que me gusta verte así de feliz. Se nota que estás mejorando.

La mano de Ravenna fue a parar a la mejilla del contrario, la cual acarició con su pulgar. Ambos se miraron sin decirse nada más, Lamponne no dijo e hizo nada. Al no obtener objeción terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba.  
Solo rozando sus labios con los de aquel, Pablo se quedó completamente quieto en su lugar. Tardo en reaccionar, permitiendo que Ravenna profundizara más el beso, a pesar de eso no se separó de aquel.  
Ya cuando el aire comenzó a escasear decidió separarse, los segundos pasaron demasiado lentos desde el punto de vista de Emilio. Arrepintiéndose completamente de sus acciones.

—Che, perdoname. No me di cuenta que no daba. Nada que ver lo que hice.

Ravenna se disculpó, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.  
Lamponne le puso una mano en el hombro, este si le observaba, esperando que Emilio tomara valor e hiciese lo mismo.

—Está bien, no me molestó. Solo fue demasiado sorpresivo... ¿Por que lo hiciste?

No respondió ¿Que se deben decir en esos momentos en el cual simplemente seguís tu instinto? Ravenna no lo sabía ¿Como podría comenzar?  
El silencio fue su mejor opción.

—¿Este es el cambio que decías que estabas buscando? ¿Estar con un hombre? —Preguntó Lamponne.

—No lo digas de esa manera, como si me fuera con cualquier tipo. Solo estaba necesitaba aclarar las dudas

—¿Y te sirvió?

—Si. Te juro que no va a volver a pasar.

Ahora no sabía que decir, el propósito original al haber invitado a Ravenna era ese. Hablarle y decirle que estaba dudando de su sexualidad, que sentía que estaba enamorado de él y, aunque no le correspondiera lo había intentado. Pero ahora ¿Que debía hacer o decir?  
No tenía la más mínima idea, pero iba a intentarlo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que te admiro mucho, te animabas a hacer tantas cosas que yo mismo no me permitía por mi inseguridad. Me llamaba la atención tu personalidad, como le encontrabas algo divertido a las cosas y tu espontaneidad.

—¿A que queré llegar con esto? Lampo

Esta vez no se quedaría a la mitad para simplemente abandonarlo todo como siempre, tenía que decírselo.

—Supongo que con el tiempo esa admiración se fue convirtiendo en atracción, aguanté mucho tiempo ese sentimiento y la única persona que tenía una idea de ello era mi psicóloga. Tomó mucho para que me convenciera a decírtelo, hasta que el grupo se separó y me arrepentí completamente. Por eso te invité, no fui valiente para decirlo en su momento.

El silencio se hizo presente, Lamponne reunió fuerzas para cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de aquel. El miedo aún así perduraba en él, no el miedo al rechazo sino el miedo a ser dejado de lado. Si, Ravenna le había besado, pero eso no significaba una declaración de amor.

—Lampo... Perdón, yo realmente no quería que te engancharas así conmigo.

—¿A que te referís?

—Si, también me gustan los hombres... A vos no te veo de esa manera, te quiero un montón pero no me imagino estando con vos, sos un muy buen amigo, sabelo. Y siempre que lo necesites estoy para vos, en serio, perdoname —La culpabilidad en la voz de Ravenna era más que notable, sentía como le acuchillaba cada palabra el pecho. Emilio continuó hablando por unos minutos más, que Lamponne no le escuchara era otra cosa difertente, con la notable ley del hielo que le proporcionaba, el menor decidió retirarse de aquella casa, sin decir nada más.

Lamponne se sintió vacío, ni él mismo sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando a las dos tazas que se encontraban en la mesa, también vacías. Como él.  
Palmeó el costado vacío del sillón en busca de compañía, donde Betún fue a sentarse al lado de él, con el control remoto en la boca. Y puso por millonésima vez la película “Lassie” a Pablo no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Y abrazando a su perro deseó ser más fuerte y dejar de mentirse, por que no, no estaba y nunca estuvo preparado para el rechazo.  
La película había terminado, y él se había recostado en el sillón con Betún a los pies. Ignorando los más de veinte mensajes de Ravenna, todos pidiendo disculpas. Él no necesitaba ninguna disculpa, solo dejar la tristeza de lado.  
Pero la vida da giros inesperados, y Lamponne se encontró a si mismo haciendo zapping y sintiéndose más vacío que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero tener inspiración para escribir más historias cortas, detalladas y tristes, ahre jsjsj


End file.
